Black Mirror
by Joanne Distte
Summary: AU. El espejo negro de otra vida. Sirius va a tener ante sí varias decisiones que marcaran su vida, decisiones oscuras... Lo único que puede hacer Bellatrix es intentar convencerlo. [Bellatrix X Sirius] Incesto.
1. La marca muestra la elección

**Actualización: 10 de Septiembre del 2005. Aquí estoy, mortalmente aburrida, nerviosa por el kinto... y tengo que hacer algo. Me encanta este fic, jeje. Me entran ganas de hacer el que están casados que tengo pensado. A ver si lo planeo bien y lo escribo pronto.**

_N/A:__ Aquí empiezo un pequeño fic que tendrá cuatro xapis. La idea se me ocurrió cuando __Akasha__, a quien dedico este fic, me propuso que hiciese un fic donde la pareja fuese Bellatrix-Sirius, pero no como siempre había hecho, con esa relación amor-odio, sino donde se "correspondieran". Me senté una tarde a pensar y aquí está el resultado. Como por sus personalidades me parecía imposible que se estableciese una relación entre ellos sin odio, decidí hacer un Universo Alternativo (AU). No quiero daros muchas pistas para no fastidiaros la sorpresa, pero la idea del argumento es: __¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si Sirius no hubiese sido un traidor a la Sangre?_

_Y aquí os dejo con el primer xapi, que a pesar de todas las historias que tengo empezadas no pude resistirme a escribir... (ahhhh, siempre me pasa lo mismo)._

_Un bexito, y espero que os guste._

_Joanne Distte_

**BLACK MIRROR **

**I. LA MARCA MUESTRA LA ELECCIÓN**

Sirius leía tumbado en la cama de su habitación del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. ¿Leía? No exactamente. Lo cierto es que llevaba en la misma hoja desde hacía más de media hora.

Con la mirada perdida, se había dedicado a pensar. Igual que había estado haciendo durante esos meses de verano, que podían darse por perdidos, porque aún no había tomado una decisión, y lo cierto es que no parecía ni más cerca de tomarla ni deseoso de ello.

Había terminado su séptimo curso en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería con honores máximos. Su casa, Slytherin, le había ayudado a lograr sus propósitos. Sin embargo, no había resuelto sus dudas.

Y es que no se podía decir que él fuese la típica personalidad Slytherin, como, por ejemplo, su prima Bellatrix o algún otro conocido que tenía por ahí podían serlo. Cierto que él respetaba mucho la Sangre Limpia; que bajo ningún concepto toleraría la destrucción de su linaje, el de los Black... Ahora, que otras familias lo hiciesen ya no era de su incumbencia. Permanecía indiferente a los Sangre Sucia y mestiza, cosa que nadie de Slytherin en su sano juicio hubiese pensado no odiar. Y, por si fuera poco, su mejor amigo era un Gryffindor, uno que claramente rechazaba las Artes Oscuras y cualquier intento de imponerlas.

Sirius sabía que si hubiese conocido a James Potter en Hogwarts nunca se hubiese acercado a él, pues el muchacho de gafas no mantenía contacto de ninguna clase con los de la casa de la serpiente, y a él le ocurría lo mismo con los de las otras casas. No obstante, su amistad era una excepción; pero todo tenía una fácil explicación. Se habían conocido de pequeños, en su infancia, y su amistad había comenzado allí. Cuando el Sombrero los separó, decidieron no romperla. No fue una decisión sencilla, pues muchos no la comprendían, pero optaron por no hacer caso a los despectivos comentarios que circulaban.

Con una sonrisa, Sirius pensó en las incontables veces que Bellatrix le había repetido que se alejase de James, argumentando que era un traidor a las familias de Sangre Limpia. Él adoraba a Bellatrix, no quería –ni podía- ocultarlo, pero cuando se trataba de James... la cosa cambiaba. Nada de lo que dijese Bella iba a hacerle cambiar de idea.

Pero puede que lo que su prima no había conseguido lo hiciese una elección. A final de curso, justo el último día de clase y, como tantas otras veces, había pasado la noche con Bellatrix. Acostado junto a ella, sintiendo su piel desnuda contra la de él, ella le había preguntado qué pensaba hacer con su vida. Hasta ese momento Sirius no se lo había planteado en serio, pues por norma solía hacer todo impulsivamente, sin meditarlo y según surgiera. Sólo pudo titubear cuando sintió los ojos de Bellatrix clavados en él, esperando una respuesta que no podía darle.

Y entonces se lo propuso, con tanta naturalidad como cuando James le había dicho que, si no sabía qué hacer, estudiase junto a él para Auror.

Bellatrix le dijo que se hiciese mortífago, que se uniese a las líneas de Voldemort.

Sirius no supo qué responder. Se le quedó la boca seca cuando le dijo que ella sí había aceptado, cuando le contó cómo al día siguiente le harían el tatuaje.

A diferencia de la propuesta de James, que no vaciló en rechazar, con ésta no dio una respuesta. Y Bellatrix seguía esperando, sin resignarse.

Ella le repetía una y otra vez el poder que él tenía; su básico pero buen dominio de las Artes Oscuras, que no tardarían en mejorar hasta límites insospechados. Alcanzarían un poder con el que ninguno de los dos había soñado nunca, y le prometió que ella permanecería junto a él. 'Tienes que entenderlo', le decía, 'si yo me hago mortífaga y tú no, no vacilaré en hacerte daño si Él me lo ordena. No podré negarme.'

Había más cosas que le echaban hacia atrás. Cierto que a él le gustaban las Artes Oscuras; era una rama de la magia sumamente interesante, que ya había usado para mantener un respeto entre sus compañeros de escuela. Pero sabía que el Señor Tenebroso no se iba a detener en unas cuantas maldiciones infantiles, y que le pediría que matara.

Había visto como actuaba. ¿Cómo no iba a verlo, si cada día en _El Profeta_ aparecía la noticia de al menos cinco asesinados más?

Esa no era la forma de actuar de Sirius. Lo suyo era mantenerse en un segundo plano, indiferente a la gente con la que no estaba de acuerdo, ignorándola por completo. ¿Por qué iba a matar a alguien que ni siquiera conocía, por la que no tenía ni el más leve sentimiento de ninguna clase?

¿Por qué iba a matar a alguien a quien no odiaba?

Esas preguntas y muchas otras llevaban revoloteando por la mente de Sirius desde que su prima le había propuesto ser mortífago. Sería aceptar ser un asesino, y no estaba seguro de querer convertirse en uno de ellos voluntaria y fríamente.

Sabía que una vez se concienciase no tendría ningún problema para matar... Tenía poder, y si se convertía en mortífago no sería para permanecer entre los servidores considerados como lamentables. Ni Bellatrix ni él mismo se lo permitiría. Ellos, como todos los Black, estaban hechos para llegar a ser grandes. Juntos o por separado... no importaba. Aunque, bueno, Sirius confiaba en que fuese juntos.

Hundió la cara en la almohada, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Las sienes le latían con fuerza, consecuencia del estado de nerviosismo y tensión al que se estaba sometiendo.

El ruido de la puerta, voces y pasos subiendo la escalera. No levantó la cabeza hasta que la puerta de la habitación se hubo cerrado detrás de la visitante.

Sirius contempló a Bellatrix apoyada en la puerta, con esa sonrisa insinuante que siempre bailaba en sus atrayentes labios.

El joven de dieciocho años se giró un poco para recibir el sensual abrazo de Bellatrix, que se tumbó a su lado poco después, sin que la sonrisa desapareciera de sus labios.

-¿Qué tal, Sirius?

El aludido la respondió con un rápido beso en la mejilla y la hizo girarse levemente para que quedase bocarriba. No tardó mucho en situarse encima de ella a horcajadas, en esa postura tan agresiva que Bellatrix adoraba.

No pensaba llegar más lejos, no esa vez. Se dedicó tan solo a juguetear con su pelo, tan negro como el suyo propio, sin decir nada. Bellatrix estiró los brazos, intentando rodearle el cuello para atraerlo hacia sí, pero Sirius los cogió e hizo que los bajase, pegándolos a la cama por encima de la cabeza de la joven.

La manga de la túnica se deslizó por la piel de Bellatrix y quedó a la vista el tatuaje de la Marca. Sirius se quedó quieto, como hipnotizado, sin poder apartar la vista de la calavera y la serpiente.

Al ver hacia donde iba la mirada de Sirius, Bellatrix sonrió, incorporándose levemente. Bajó delicadamente la barbilla, de modo que la mirada que clavó en Sirius resultó aún mucho más penetrante.

-¿Te has decidido?

Sirius no contestó. Se apartó con brusquedad de encima de Bellatrix, y se quedó de pie al lado de la cama. Ella lo tuvo mucho más fácil entonces para apoyarse sobre el codo y dejar que toda su melena cayese sobre sus hombros con libertad.

-No es momento de dudas, Sirius. Te he dado ya más de dos meses para pensarlo.

-Lo sé -replicó éste bruscamente, apartando la mirada.

-No te lo pienses tanto... ¿No eras tú el que siempre actuabas según surgiesen las cosas? -argumentó Bellatrix, intentando convencerlo, igual que llevaba haciendo todas las tardes, cada vez que iba a verlo-. Acepta, Sirius... _por favor_.

Las últimas palabras de la muchacha hicieron que Sirius se volviese a mirarla, muy sorprendido. Creyó ver algo distinto en sus ojos, pero pensándolo bien tal vez se lo hubiese imaginado. Cuando se fijó más, lo único que contempló fue el gris de los ojos de Bellatrix.

-Te he dado todas las razones que se me han ocurrido y más –murmuró-. Ésta va a ser la última vez que intente convencerte. Si no dices hoy que sí, no volveré a pasarme por aquí nunca más. Pienso dedicarme de lleno a mi nueva vida, Sirius, y no tengo tiempo para tonterías.

-¿Lo nuestro es una tontería? -soltó a bocajarro Sirius, súbitamente ofendido.

-Nunca ha habido un _nuestro_.

-Porque tú nunca has querido.

-Me gusta la libertad -replicó Bellatrix, con una nueva sonrisa-. Pero nunca he rechazado tus besos.

Sirius se revolvió algo incómodo en el sitio, y después de mirarla fijamente unos segundos volvió a apartar los ojos de ella. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicada?

-¿Sí o no, Sirius? Última oportunidad.

Lo pensó. Ésta era una de esas elecciones que sabía que le cambiarían la vida, pero por otra parte ella tenía razón. ¿No había sido siempre tan impulsivo? Lo suyo no era pensar durante dos meses qué decisión tomar. Ahora Bellatrix le estaba dando un último toque de atención. O cogía la oportunidad o la dejaba escapar (y no sólo la nueva vida que tendría, sino a ella también). Y sólo tenía unos segundos para pensarlo.

Lentamente, casi imperceptiblemente, asintió con la cabeza.

Bellatrix rió con suavidad, contenta. Antes de que Sirius se diese cuenta ella ya estaba de rodillas en la cama, casi a su misma altura, y le había cogido de la túnica para atraerlo hacia ella.

El beso que le dio a continuación, salvaje y apasionado, hizo que a Sirius se le olvidasen todas sus penas de ese verano. Sólo tuvo que entreabrir la boca y dejarse hacer.

-Mmm...

Bellatrix se lamió los labios, esbozando una pícara sonrisa. Llevó sus manos a la túnica de Sirius y se la quitó, con ayuda del hombre, que se quedó con el torso desnudo y unos pantalones oscuros.

Cogió a Sirius de la mano y le hizo sentarse a su lado, para inmediatamente, sin preámbulos, estirarle el brazo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Puedes imaginártelo. Mi Señor me dio permiso.

-¿Ya, tan pronto? -soltó Sirius, y de pronto volvieron las indecisiones... aunque sabía que ya no ocurriría nada. Ya había elegido y no podía negarse.

-No vamos a perder tiempo. Te he estado esperando dos meses largos.

Sirius se quedó en silencio y de pronto alzó el rostro con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

-¿Y para eso me tenías que desnudar?

-Necesitaba ver tu antebrazo.

-¿Y no podías haberme levantado la manga?

La sonrisa de Bellatrix se pronunció aún más, pero primeramente no contestó. No obstante, Sirius juraría que ella le había guiñado el ojo.

-Así es más excitante...

Su varita apuntaba con pulso firme al antebrazo de Sirius, que tembló levemente bajo el contacto de la madera.

-_Morsmordre delineo -_susurró, e inmediatamente dichas sus palabras, Sirius sintió cómo algo invisible se clavaba en su piel, cómo la hacía arder y cómo unos leves tintes de color negro iban apareciendo en el lugar.

Segundos después pudo vislumbrar el dibujo completo: una calavera con la boca abierta y una serpiente saliendo de ella. La reconoció como la tétricamente popular Marca Tenebrosa.

Se llevó las yemas del índice y el corazón al tatuaje. Lo rozó primero con suavidad, luego apretó más y sus dedos lo delinearon. Aún quemaba.

Se había convertido ese símbolo en parte de su cuerpo, en parte de su ser. Ahora era un mortífago. Ya no había marcha atrás.

-El dolor te durará unas horas aún...

-No lo entiendo -dijo, frotándose con fuerza, intentando aliviar la quemadura-. Con tantos poderes como tiene el Señor Tenebroso y no es capaz de evitar el dolor en sus servidores.

-Él busca el dolor -aseguró Bellatrix-. Supongo que quiere que incluso cuando te inicias recuerdes quién es el más fuerte.

-Dudo que eso pueda olvidarlo alguien -masculló con un gruñido.

-¿Y del dolor podrás olvidarte?'

Sirius alzó una ceja, incitante.

Bellatrix apoyó una mano en el vientre cálido de Sirius y empujó con suavidad, haciendo que éste se tumbase en la cama.

-Tendré que ayudarte entonces...

_N/A: Y aquí el final del xapi 1. Es muy cortito (los próximos serán más largos)... pensaba que me quedaría algo más largo, pero no me disgusta para nada el resultado. De hecho, estoy bastante contenta. Últimamente con todo lo que escribía de Bellatrix tenía que reescribirlo normalmente porque no me gustaba como quedaba, pero con éste no me ha pasado eso._

_Y pasando a temas de argumento... Lo cierto es que he descubierto que me gusta mucho escribir a esta pareja sin ocultar sentimientos. Creo que mas o menos he mantenido retazos de la personalidad de cada uno, aunque con algunos cambios. Adoro ver esta parte de la personalidad maligna de Siriusín, muahahha, que sexy . Y la escena de la túnica... Al principio pensé en que le levantase la manga, pero se me ocurrió lo otro y no pude resistirme, jijiji... uhhhhh, el torso de mi Dios Sirius... ahhgggg (babas, babas, babas)._

_Sirius y Bella han cambiado, pero tampoco mucho. Es más su relación lo que ha cambiado, aparte de la infancia de Sirius. Es que si lo hacía demasiado malo pues ya no mantendría la personalidad de Sirius... y lo mismo con Bella si la ponía enamorada. Serían otros personajes con el físico de ellos dos._

_Como he dicho este fic tendrá cuatro xapis. El próximo irá sobre los principios de Sirius como mortífago. Recordad que hay ciertas cosas que han cambiado, además de su personalidad. No es animago, no conoce ni a Remus ni a Peter... Decidí mantener la amistad con James, aunque no tiene mucho sentido, pero es imprescindible (será una pista? Uhhh, kien sabe...)._

_Sólo os diré que planeo un final un tanto impactante... Marin ya se cree que voy a matar a mi Dios. ¿Será verdad? Yo, como siempre, mantengo todas las posibilidades abiertas, así que no añadiré nada que estropee la sorpresa._

_Me gustaría subir los próximos xapis de este fic pronto, algo así como hice con EBDJ, que lo terminé (aunque en realidad quiero hacer otro xapi) en dos semanas. Lo mezclaré con Azkaban y Amnesia por el momento, a ver si termino también el primero, porque aunque sé que tengo que subir el 12 de SDY, lo cierto es que ni siquiera sé lo que va a pasar en ese xapi y no ando inspirada para escribir a Bellatrix de pequeña. Mientras me duré esta buena racha de escribir a Bella de mala malosa seguiré con los que es mayor._

_Otra cosita del fic. Mina me ha acusado (no me comprende, buaaaa!) de que Bella tiene exactamente la misma relación en este fic con Sirius que en mis otras historias. Yo no lo creo... Aquí Sirius no es un traidor, por lo que Bellatrix no tiene que ocultar su relación con él. Además, en ningún momento se odian... Pero Mina me acusó de que ella le incitaba para atraerle por interés. ¿Pero interés de qué? Bellatrix no recibe ningún beneficio si Sirius se hace mortífago... Ahí ya se esconden unos sentimientos que la chica no va a revelar jamás. Si recordáis la parte "Pero nunca he rechazado tus besos", con esa frase se refiere a que a pesar de que quiere tener una relación liberal, ella no lo ha rechazado y va a seguir con él._

_Y eso es todo... creo que ya me alargué suficiente. Siempre escribo mucho, pero acabo por contar dos cosas. En fin, dejad reviews, por favor. Quiero saber qué pensáis del principio._

_Bxtos! Y muuuuuuuuxos abrazos!_

_Joanne_


	2. Mortífago

**Actualización: 15 de Julio del 2005**

_**Disclaimer: **Se me olvidó ponerlo en el 1... no podía ser de otro modo. Siempre me pasa lo mismo. En fin... lo dicho en mis miles de fics. Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK Rowling, y en este fic creo que lo único que me pertenece por el momento es la trama._

_**N/A: **Bueno, me alegro de que por ahora hayáis pensado que la relación que mantienen los dos no es igual que en mis otros fics. Pero dejémonos de rollos, que de eso ya hablé suficiente el xapi pasado, jejje... Aquí Sirius aparece como más "malo". No como Bellatrix, pero mmm... digamos que un poquitín. Hablaré sobre sus dudas, sobre lo que ha hecho como mortífago; eso básicamente._

_Y os dejo ya leer! Muxas graxias a los que me han dejado review, por sus opiniones y por darse tanta prisa en contestar._

_Vuelvo a repetir que este fic va dedicado a Akasha, que en el xapi pasado lo mencionaba como de pasada y eso no puede ser. Muxas graxias por todo tu apoyo, wapisima. Es muy importante para mí verte siempre ahí leyendo mis historias, con tus macro-reviews y esa telepatía vía-modem bellatrixiana que compartimos jeje._

_Bxtos! Joanne_

**BLACK MIRROR**

**II. MORTIFAGO**

Se había equivocado. No había resultado ser como él pensaba.

Era mucho peor.

No obstante, no tenía ninguna intención de salirse. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Ya había dicho que se unía a ellos. No era momento de traiciones... Eso teniendo en cuenta de que negarse a seguir era una muerte segura.

Sirius había sabido eso cuando se hizo mortífago. Era una de las condiciones impuestas a esta nueva vida que llevaba.

Nueva... nueva precisamente no podía considerarse ya. Los meses que había pasado dentro de ese estrecho círculo que cada día se ampliaba más se le asemejaban a décadas.

No había sido complicado hacerse un hueco. La mayoría eran unos inútiles... no era difícil destacar. Y mucho menos cuando Bellatrix estaba a su lado.

La mirada de su Señor estaba fija en ellos.

Observaba con cautela su aprendizaje, sus asesinatos y pasos para abrirse camino hacia lo más alto. Sirius siempre sentía los ojos rojos en su nuca; nunca le dejaban de mirar.

Y él cerraba su mente, ocultando sus dudas. Bellatrix le había enseñado. Le había dicho que era lo más importante. Y Sirius le hacía caso, sabiendo que tenía razón. Era imposible controlar sus sentimientos, sus emociones en todo momento. Y si en dicho momento Lord Voldemort estaba observando... podía alzar bien la cabeza para morir con dignidad, porque ése sería el próximo paso que daría.

Día y noche había que mantenerla cerrada. Y él era un auténtico experto.

Sirius aprendía rápido, y no solo en cuestiones referentes a su mente. Sus conocimientos había aumentado prodigiosamente en los últimos meses. Conocía miles de maldiciones que en otra época ni siquiera hubiese imaginado su existencia. Aunque no las usaba.

No le disgustaba su vida. Era un remolino de poder, traiciones y servidumbre de lo más excitante; pero los asesinatos... Ya se había acostumbrado, para qué negarlo. Buscaba muertes rápidas, indoloras, con lo que sus opciones se reducían habitualmente a la maldición asesina. Se había habituado hasta ver a diario el rayo verde en sus sueños, sin que le importase ni lo tomase en consideración.

Quería insensibilizarse. Sólo así lograría subir los peldaños hacía el poder.

Bellatrix lo ayudaba, convenciéndolo como siempre lo había hecho. Atrayéndolo hacia la oscuridad como él sabía que últimamente estaba haciendo con su hermano, con Regulus. Ella lo incitaba, susurrándole al oído... susurrándole como aquella vez, cuando había cometido su primer asesinato.

**Flashback**

Los gritos de la mujer resonaban en sus oídos, estridentes y aterrorizados. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se callase, porque su miedo lo hacía todo mucho más complicado. Sobre todo cuando él no sentía nada hacia ella, ni siquiera piedad o compasión.

Una oleada de rabia lo recorrió. Estaba seguro de que había sido su prima, su amante, la que había elegido a su víctima. Lo supo en cuanto vio que la mujer apretaba contra su pecho a un bebé de poco más de dos meses.

-Lo estás alargando, Sirius –susurró una voz femenina, insinuante y melosa-. No sabía que te gustara ver sufrir.

Ante esas palabras el hombre reaccionó y levantó la varita, apuntando a la mujer. Ésta cayó al suelo, de rodillas, gimiendo entre torrentes de lágrimas.

La máscara lo asfixiaba. Su respiración se hizo jadeante; estaba nervioso.

Sintió el cuerpo de Bellatrix pegarse poco después a su espalda, y contempló como ella le quitaba la máscara, dejando su rostro al descubierto.

La dejó caer al suelo, y mientras la mujer seguía llorando.

Sintió sus labios acariciarle el cuello, acercarse a su oído susurrando incitaciones. Ella quería que la matase.

- No es difícil, Sirius –murmuró-. _Te lo prometo_.

La mano del hombre seguía firme, alzada, pero el rayo no brotó de la varita. Bellatrix ahogó un resoplido de cansancio.

- Por Dios, es una maldita Sangre Sucia, Sirius. ¡Mátala de una puta vez!

El rayo verde iluminó unos segundos el callejón, y cuando todo se volvió oscuridad, los dos mortífagos contemplaron el cuerpo de la mujer tirado en el suelo. Aún tras su muerte, seguía sosteniendo al niño en brazos, en un vano intento por protegerlo.

- Ahora la criatura –musitó Bellatrix, mirando al pequeño con deje de avidez que a Sirius le pasó desapercibido.

Sin decir ni una palabra, sin ni siquiera dedicarle a Bellatrix una breve mirada, Sirius apartó la vista de la pequeña criatura aún viva y se escurrió del abrazo asesino de su prima. Empezó a andar, dispuesto a marcharse de allí, aunque fuese solo.

Bellatrix dejó que su vista siguiese la silueta del hombre y luego regresó al pequeño. Suspiró, ligeramente decepcionada porque no había conseguido convencer a Sirius. Si él era capaz de matar a una criatura de esa edad, podía matar a cualquiera.

- Supongo que por hoy hemos avanzado bastante –pensó en voz alta y luego levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, plagado de estrellas-. _Morsmordre_.

Una enorme calavera verde iluminó toda la zona, y cual lengua de ésta una serpiente apareció reptando por la boca. Se quedó flotando en el aire, acariciada por el viento que soplaba, como un tétrico augurio de muerte y matanzas.

Bellatrix se volvió y alcanzó a Sirius en una corta carrera, sin decir nada. Levantó la varita y se escuchó una explosión sorda a su espalda, que indicaba que alguien había explotado violentamente.

Sirius la miró entonces, asqueado. Ella se encogió de hombros, y una oscura sonrisa bailó momentáneamente en sus labios.

- Se hubiese muerto de hambre de todas formas.

- Lo hubiesen encontrando –replicó Sirius secamente.

- Anda... –comentó riendo, espontánea-. No había pensado en eso.

**Fin del Flashback**

Se dejó caer en el sillón del salón de su casa sintiendo náuseas. Cada vez que rememoraba ese episodio le pasaba lo mismo. Siempre.

Recordaba cuando se había vuelto, cuando en vez de un chiquillo asustado había una enorme mancha de sangre empapando el blanco vestido de la mujer que él se había encargado de matar.

Frente a los demás asesinatos había conseguido permanecer insensible, pero no podía frente a éste. No era remordimiento exactamente; hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía eso. El caso es que no podía describirlo, y por eso mismo no podía evitar sentirlo.

Y Bellatrix... No la culpaba. Esa era su personalidad, ya la conocía. No podía reprocharle que matase por placer. Mientras a él no le involucrase en sus sádicos juegos, no tenía nada que decir. Ella vivía su vida, y él la suya.

Entreabrió la boca, sintiéndola seca. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por una bebida, a poder ser un alcohol fuerte que le hiciese olvidar, pero no le apetecía levantarse. Pensó en llamar a su elfo doméstico, pero quería estar solo. Sumido en un momentáneo capricho, ni siquiera reaccionó cuando la puerta principal se abrió de un brusco golpe.

Bellatrix asomó la cabeza, sonriendo. Su melena cayó hacia delante, reflejando la luz de la luna que se colaba por la puerta.

- ¿Hay alguien en casa?

- No.

- Te veo algo arisco –dijo la joven, caminando con pasos elegantes y algo felinos hacia su primo, que no la miraba-. ¿Un mal día?

Sirius gruñó. Hoy no estaba de humor para aguantar los comentarios sarcásticos de Bellatrix.

- ¿No sabes llamar como todo el mundo? –preguntó Sirius, frunciendo el entrecejo al echar un vistazo a la puerta, que se había descolgado de una de las bisagras por el hechizo de la mujer.

- Lo he hecho pensando en ti –se defendió burlona la mujer-. Si hubiese llamado al timbre hubieses tenido que levantarte.

- Que consideración –murmuró secamente Sirius.

- Mmm... no te veo extremadamente educado hoy ¿sabes? –comentó, echando un vistazo hacia su alrededor-. Podías ofrecerme algo. Vengo sedienta.

- Sírvetelo tú misma –replicó Sirius, indicando con un gesto de cabeza un mueble-bar, sin moverse del orejero en el que estaba sentado.

Bellatrix enarcó las cejas, pero avanzó hasta el mueble señalado, y en poco tiempo tuvo entre las manos un vaso lleno, que tintineaba en cada movimiento por los hielos.

La joven dio un pequeño sorbo, y se sentó en las rodillas de Sirius. Se dedicó a mirarlo mientras bebía y observó que el hombre de vez en cuando miraba su vaso casi vacío ya.

- ¿Hay sed?

- Podías haberme servido una a mí.

- No me la pediste –comentó vengativa, paladeando uno de los hielos que se derretía en su boca.

- Te la pido ahora.

Bellatrix iba a soltarle algo, furiosa por el último comentario, pero vio justo a tiempo la lujuria que se escondía en las pupilas de Sirius.

- Ah, ya... ¿Quieres uno de estos? –preguntó, alzando el vaso hasta ponerlo delante del rostro de Sirius, y lo movió, haciendo que los hielos sonasen al chocar entre ellos y con el cristal. Sin esperar respuesta se llevó el borde del vaso a los labios y cogió otro hielo más. No tardó mucho en dejar el vaso en la mesilla que había a su lado, sólo con estirar el brazo. Se movió, de forma que quedó de rodillas en el sillón, su rostro pálido enfrentándose al de Sirius.

Con sus manos frías, rodeó el cuello de Sirius, provocándole un escalofrío. Depositó un gélido beso en sus labios y miró al hombre, divertida. Entreabrió la boca levemente, dejando entrever el hielo derritiéndose en su lengua.

Sirius no tardó ni un segundo en incorporarse para capturar su boca. Tenía mucha sed, y esa parecía la única forma de conseguir calmarla. Metió su lengua en la boca de ella, buscando el hielo, buscando de paso la lengua de la mujer también.

Bellatrix se pegó a él, curvando la espalda, sintiendo el pecho de Sirius rozando el suyo. Cuando se separaron dejó que el hombre lo envolviese en un estrecho abrazo, y se acomodó sobre su cuerpo, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Sirius.

- Esa máscara no va contigo, Sirius. La insensibilidad no es lo tuyo –murmuró, tras varios segundos de completo silencio. La joven sintió que el cuerpo del hombre se ponía tenso. Sonrió, sabiendo que había acertado de lleno-. No te gusta matar.

- No me arrepiento.

- No he dicho que te arrepientas... Sólo que simplemente no disfrutas viendo sufrir.

Sirius se calló, incapaz momentáneamente de decir nada. Volvía a sentir de pronto sed, aunque esta vez no pediría a Bellatrix que la calmase.

- Aún sigues dándole vueltas, pensando si has hecho bien.

- No me arrepiento.

- No he dicho...

- Ya sé, sé que no has dicho eso. Pero hazme caso, Bellatrix –dijo, haciendo que la mujer se incorporase para mirarlo-. No todo en mi vida puede gustarme. En este caso son los asesinatos. Lo que tengo que hacer es acelerar esa parte y olvidarme de ella, concentrarme en otras cosas.

Sintió la mano de Sirius entrelazándose con su cabello, acariciándolo con suavidad. Ella volvió a reclinar la cabeza en su pecho, dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de decir su primo. Supo entonces que nunca conseguiría que el hombre disfrutase matando, que nunca conseguiría que se uniese por completo a la causa de su Señor porque no la sentía como suya.

La mano de Sirius paró de acariciarle el pelo; se detuvo de pronto, y eso sumió a Bellatrix en un sentimiento de incomodidad.

- A veces me das miedo, Bella –dijo en un susurro tan suave y penetrante que la envolvió como si de algo inhumano se tratase-. Me da miedo que disfrutes viendo matar, que disfrutes viendo sufrir... que busques formas cada vez más sádicas con las que eliminar a las personas.

Bellatrix se incorporó de nuevo, mirando a Sirius con serenidad. Apoyó sus manos en el pecho de él, como para retenerle y que la escuchase.

- Aplicación de conocimientos teóricos...

- Hay más.

La sonrisa de medio lado, los ojos entornados de Bellatrix indicaron a Sirius que no andaba demasiado desencaminado.

- Tienes razón. Esta vida gira en torno a las muertes, Sirius. Si todo el mundo muriese igual sería extremadamente aburrido... Sólo busco nuevas experiencias.

Después de esa macabra declaración, los dos se quedaron en un profundo silencio, donde lo único que se oía era el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra la persiana bajada.

- No me juzgues por eso, Sirius. Puedes considerarlo un "defecto" de tu amante si quieres.

Sirius tragó saliva, y sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían ligeramente. Un nudo se formó en su estómago y pensó que sino fuese porque estaba sentado, sus piernas ya lo habrían traicionado.

- Bellatrix, yo...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Por qué no nos...?

Los ojos de Bellatrix brillaron de excitación en la oscuridad de la sala. Llevo tres dedos a los labios de Sirius, silenciándole.

- Shhh... ¿No lo sientes? –murmuró, callándose-. Él nos está llamando.

Sirius maldijo entre dientes, pensando en que la Marca ardiendo en su piel no era precisamente lo que más sentía en ese momento.

**_N/A:_**_ Me traumatizo... se supone que iba a ser más largo y apenas ha sido tres cuartos de hoja más. Bueno, para haberlo escrito todo en tres horas no está mal. Aquí ya han pasado varios meses, y Sirius está metido de lleno en los mortífagos. Su carácter se ha enfriado y es mucho más seco, como muestra al principio cuando aparece Bellatrix. Aún sigue dudando sobre su vida en el Lado Oscuro, pero lo cierto es que no piensa escapar. Dijo que sí y mantendrá la lealtad hasta el final... ¿o tal vez no? Ahhh, quién sabe! Lo cierto es que aún está dudando mucho, sobre todo cuando le toca matar, y eso no es bueno. Más vale que Voldy no se entere._

_Y al final... mauhahahaha, sí, estaba intentando decir a Bella que se casase con él, pero al pobre le frustraron sus planes (malo Voldy, malo) con esa llamada imprevista. Son mortífagos 24 horas... disponibles en todo momento, jejeje. ¿Lo volverá a intentar¿Y si lo consigue, qué contestará Bella? Recordar que esto es un Universo Alternativo y, por tanto, Bella no tiene que terminar casada con sexy-Rody._

_Sobre la web. Bien, veamos, esta casi casi casi terminada. Faltan algunos detalles de diseño, y subirla a ver si funciona todo bien. En cuanto la abra os avisaré, porque así ya vais viéndola mientras yo la termino. Necesito urgentemente opiniones... muuuuy urgentemente._

_Y dicho esto, creo que ya dije todo. Solo que este finde lo más probable es que escriba el 7 de Amnesia, y el de Azkaban pos no sé... Es que el jueves tengo un macro-maxi-askeroso examen de historia horrible. Y luego a la semana siguiente empiezo los examenes... ahhhhhggg! Intentaré actualizar de vez en cuando, aunque lo más probable es que tarde algo más. Pero en cuanto terminé el curso y selectividad... EL VERANO MÁS LARGO DE MI VIDA! Escribir hasta morir de asco jeejej... solo de pensarlo me emociono. Y bueno, hace siete líneas os he dicho que ya terminaba de hablar jeje._

_Venga, bxtos! Joanne_

_**CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS**_

_**Akasha**: Jjaja, como siempre compartimos sentimientos! XDD Entiendes todo el fic tal y como yo lo pienso al escribirlo. Jjeje, x mi ponte a dar teorias, k me encantan jeje... xo si es verdad que aciertas. En fin, hoy no tengo muxo tiempo, xo espero verte prontito x el msn a ver si hablamos jjejje... Un besazo!_

_**Marin Black**: jeje, si, hubo bechos... y mas k habra! Pues veamos, es lógico k el este mas enamorado. Sirius siempre ha sido mucho mas sentimental en ese aspecto, y Bella digamos k no es muy dada a expresar sus sentimientos sino es de forma física jejeje... El final... muahahahaha., ya lo veras. Lo de los Potter es una posibilidad no?_

_**Hermyblack**: Jeje., me encanta verte por aki tan a menudo. Creo que ya te pasas por todos mis fics de Bella, jejeje. Veamos k te parece este xapi!_

_**Nury**: Tu lista me alegro la semana, wapisima! Tienes un sexy sirius de peluxe? Ohhh, yo teeeero uno! Tendre k buscarlo! (aunk ahora me puse como meta el cascabel y los colgantes jeje). Pues yo kiero leer tu sirius-bella, asik ve diciéndole a la musa k venga ya de vacaciones... Venga,bxtos! Y keda pendiente lo de las paginas web eh?_

_**Bellatrix Black**: Jjaja, me hizo reir tu fic... sensual la conversación? Jiji... El torso de Sirius seguro k influyo, pero era lo k intentaba conseguir jeje. Un besazo, wapa, y musas graxias por tu review!_

_**Angie Crowe**: Claro k no me habia olvidado de ti! Como voy a hacerlo si te pasas por t pasas mis historias? Jjejeje, te adoro! Veamos, pues no contestare a lo de los Potter para mantener todas las posibilidades abiertas, como siempre. Me gusta leer vuestras teorias... A ver k piensas del xapi 2!_

_**AnnaTB**: Uh, ya esperaba tu review! Lo k hara con James es un secreto de estado... jijiji, a mi tb se me hace raro verle como mortifago, y en ocasiones me tengo k parar a ver que es lo que debe pensar el, para no cambiarle muxo la personalidad y k minimamente se le reconozca. Me cuesta un poquito, xo como me encanta verle sin enfadar, pues hago el esfuerzo jeje. A ver que te parece este, k ya sale mas malo... un poquito jeje. Acabo de ver q has subido un nuevo fic! En cuanto pueda leerlo ire a verlo!b Ya t contare._


	3. El almacén

**_N/A: Bueno, mirando los reviews creo que hemos llegado todas a la conclusión de que Sirius es –si eso es posible- mucho más sexy de malo_****_ xDD_****_ La verdad es que tengo ganas de ver que opináis del final (creo que en cierto sentido os decepcionará), pero no digo nada más. Por ahora está aquí el xapi 3, con Sirius sin túnica como prometí, mmm… Pero leed, leed xD y ya me contaréis impresiones._**

**_Joanne_**

**BLACK MIRROR**

**III. EL ALMACEN**

Sirius entró en el salón de uno de los cuarteles secretos de los mortífagos, en un sótano del Londres muggle ampliado mágicamente. Saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a Eion Hergaff, hombre de edad indefinible, de expresión aburrida que no mutaba, y que hizo tan leve gesto como respuesta que casi ni se notó.

Hubiese dado igual, pues Sirius ya no le prestaba atención. Acababa de apoyar sus manos en los hombros de Bellatrix, que leía en uno de los sillones.

Al sentir el frío tacto de su primo, la mujer alzó la cabeza y clavó su mirada brevemente en él. No sonrió mientras cerraba el libro y lo dejaba en la mesa que tenía al lado. Se levantó, y Sirius, molesto por el frío trato recibido, se obligó a mirarla.

- Llegas tarde –dijo en un tono resentido que enfadó aún más al hombre-. Y tenemos trabajo.

- Me entretuv… -empezó a decir, pero se paró en seco-. ¿Cómo que trabajo?

- Tú y yo –dijo Bellatrix, e hizo un gesto altivo al ver que en los ojos inexpresivos de Hergaff había aparecido un leve brillo de picardía-. Sígueme.

Sirius obedeció, curioso por saber qué trabajo les había encargado el Señor Oscuro. Era algo que se salía de los metódicos y bien planeados planes de Voldemort. Hacía dos días habían perpetrado un ataque frontal en una calle concurrida de Hogsmeade. Era demasiado pronto para…

- ¿Me escuchas, Sirius?

- Claro –replicó, mirándola. Se preguntó qué la podía ocurrir… Normalmente no era tan fría, no con él al menos.

Bellatrix enarcó las cejas, no muy convencida, pero se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando.

- Planean un contraataque organizado y nosotros…

- ¿Quiénes?

Bella se acercó a él, cogiéndole de la barbilla.

- ¿Ves cómo no me escuchabas?

Sirius enrojeció, y se lamió los labios, nervioso. Cuando su prima se dio la vuelta él la siguió, esta vez poniendo atención a sus palabras.

- Un pequeño grupo de aurores.

- ¿Cuántos?

- Según nuestros informadores cinco.

- ¿Y sólo vamos nosotros?

- ¿Dudas de tus facultades? –replicó Bellatrix desafiante, girándose para mirarlo. La sonrisa había aparecido en sus labios de nuevo, aunque era tan extraña que provocó a Sirius un escalofrío.

- No, pero no debería asegurarse…

- El Señor Tenebroso no tiene que asegurarse nada, porque no vamos a fallar –dijo la mujer, segura de sí misma-. Contaremos con la sorpresa, y antes de que se den cuenta habremos matado a dos de ellos al menos. Si sabes restar, verás que entonces el número se iguala.

- ¿Y dónde es?

- A las afueras de Hogsmeade… No perdamos tiempo.

Antes de Aparecerse, se envolvieron en las capas negras, cubriéndose con la capucha, y ocultaron sus rostros tras las tétricas máscaras.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Bellatrix apuntó con la varita a la cerradura y, después de decir el hechizo, ésta se abrió con un suave "clic". Se sonrió... Esto iba a ser mucho más sencillo de lo que se había imaginado.

Se volvió para hacer un gesto a Sirius de que la siguiera. Se fijó en sus ojos, que no se apartaban de ella. Sabía que él estaba inseguro, sin saber a qué atenerse. Como seguramente había ya pensado él, ése no era un ataque normal. Lo mejor hubiese sido ir con un grupo más grande de mortífagos, para asegurarse la victoria aunque hubiese alguna baja. Bellatrix no dudada de sus posibilidades de ganar; al contrario, estaba completamente segura de que lo conseguirían. Aún así, sabía que Sirius sospechaba de que algo no andaba como debía.

Lo que él no sabía es que hacía apenas unas horas ella había estado hablando con Lord Voldemort.

La mujer estaba asombrada. A pesar de que el Señor Tenebroso pasaba relativamente poco tiempo entre ellos, no le había pasado desapercibida la actitud de Sirius. No había leído su mente, pero no hacía falta... su expresión al matar lo decía todo. Y era ese rechazo el que había percibido Voldemort, justo el que Sirius había tratado tan afanosamente de ocultar.

No hacía falta mucho genio -y a Voldemort le sobraba- para llegar a la conclusión de que la relación que había mantenido entre los aurores al ser amigo de James seguía afectando a Sirius, aunque fuese inconscientemente.

Y para eso estaban ahí: para hacerle olvidar esas últimas estúpidas ideas. Lo conseguirían con una matanza a sangre fría, obligándole a no mostrar ni el más leve de los escrúpulos al asesinar a los que una vez había considerado amigos.

Bellatrix lo vigilaría.

Lanzó una breve mirada a Sirius, indicándole con los ojos que se mantuviese en silencio, algo completamente innecesario. Sirius sabía hacer bien su trabajo.

Recorrieron varios pasillos, sucios yestrechos. Avanzaban a oscuras, sólo con la clara memorización del mapa del edificio en sus mentes, pues no podían arriesgarse a encender ninguna luz.

Subieron unas escaleras, y éstas no pudieron evitar crujir bajo su peso. Las instalaciones eran ya muy antiguas, y el edificio estaba cerrado desde hacía años. Razón de más para escoger el lugar como cuartel general de la misión que planeaban llevar a cabo los aurores.

El ruido que hicieron al subir no se escuchó. Cada uno a un lado de la puerta cerrada, pudieron escuchar las risas ahogadas y las conversaciones que mantenía animadamente el grupo de aurores. Esperando a que comenzase la misión, sin preocuparse de momento; no se esperaban que la cosa se complicaría mucho antes de lo planeado.

- Ahora -musitó en un susurro Bellatrix, con la espalda completamente pegada a la pared y la varita en alto.

La puerta explosionó, saliendo disparada de su lugar. Se escuchó el ruido de sillas desplazarse violentamente por el suelo, gritos de aviso al ver aparecer a las dos sombras oscuras.

El leve humo que había surgido fue sustituido por la luz verde provocada por dos rayos, que impactaron en el pecho de dos de los aurores, arrancándoles bruscamente la vida.

- ¿PERO QUÉ...?

La voz de un tercer auror se vio cortada en seco por un nuevo rayo, procedente de la varita de Bellatrix, que reía histérica. Lo habían conseguido... los combatientes estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

De reojo vio como Sirius se escondía detrás de una columna para esquivar el ataque de uno de los aurores, que ya había reaccionado al fin. Bellatrix no esperaba menos.

La mujer decidió dejar a su primo arreglárselas solo, y se encaró contra el auror que quedaba, que, arrodillado en el suelo, buscaba su varita desesperado, girándose de vez en cuando para mirar a su compañero, que iba perdiendo terreno.

Bellatrix suspiró. Siempre le tocaban los mejores duelos a Sirius.

- ¡HAY QUE AVISAR A POTTER! -gritó aterrorizado el auror, mientras gruesos goterones de sudor le resbalaban por la frente.

La mujer se detuvo un segundo y ante ella todo paso a toda velocidad. Contempló la parálisis de Sirius al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amigo, vio como el auror aprovechaba ese momento para levantar la varita.

- ¡Reacciona! -bramó a su primo.

Y entonces el rayo verde fue hacia ella.

Nunca supo como escapó con vida de esa situación... Más adelante, cuando intentaba recordarlo, solo un negro vacío rellenaba ese espacio de tiempo. Pero lo cierto es que se encontró rodando por el suelo, hasta ir a parar detrás de una gruesa columna que la cubrió por completo. Se apoyó en ella, jadeante, con las pupilas completamente dilatadas por el miedo. La capucha se le había caído, dejando al descubierto su espesa y negra melena, que se pegaba a su frente por el sudor. Había estado tan cerca...

Sus dedos se crisparon, agarrando fuertemente la varita, en un arranque de furia. Aún sin poder controlarse, con todo el cuerpo temblando por violentos espasmos, vio como Sirius volvía a estar detrás de la columna, mirándola fijamente, con una expresión impenetrable en el rostro.

Bellatrix se levantó, sin separarse de la pared, sintiendo una frialdad nueva que nunca antes había experimentado. Se repartió el tiempo... un segundo por cadáver. Y así, poco después, los dos aurores yacían en el suelo, inmóviles. Muertos.

Desesperada, sintiendo una horrible opresión en el pecho, Bellatrix se arrancó la máscara y la lanzó al suelo sin contemplaciones. Sus ojos grises refulgían de ira contenida, y no los apartaba de Sirius. Su varita seguía en su mano, bien aferrada.

- Casi haces que me maten.

Avanzó... Sirius vaciló. No podía apartar los ojos de la mujer. Ella era el centro de toda la enorme estancia. Todo giraba a su alrededor. Todo el peligro se arremolinaba en torno a ella.

- P-pensé que era James el que... –consiguió balbucear Sirius, aún muy impresionado por lo ocurrido. No sólo por la lucha, sino por su reacción al escuchar la mención de su amigo; también porque Bellatrix había estado a punto de morir; y el que casi la había matado había sido el auror con el que supuestamente estaba luchando él.

Además del desmesurado poder que ella había demostrado...

- ¿Dónde está tu lealtad, Sirius?

...que ahora estaba volviéndose en su contra.

Bellatrix estaba furiosa.

Retrocedió un par de pasos, pero ella siguió avanzando.

- ¿No contestas? –soltó, escupiendo las palabras, con una mueca tan desagradable que a Sirius le entró un miedo irracional. Apretó la varita, sintiéndose algo más seguro. Ella se fijó en el gesto-. ¿Me vas a atacar, Sirius? No solo casi haces que me maten, sino que ahora me vas a matar con tus propias manos.

- No, Bella, yo no...

- ¡Cállate! –gritó histérica, perdiendo por completo el control-. ¿Qué se supone que haces? Lo eliges a él. ¡A ese traidor!

- James no...

- ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NADA, CÁLLATE!

Alrededor de Bellatrix empezó a levantarse un extraño viento, pero ella pareció no sentir nada. Clavaba sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos en Sirius, deslizándose hacia él, como si no rozase el suelo.

- Bellatrix...

- Cobarde. ¡Ni siquiera te atreves a mirarme a la cara!

Sin decir ni una palabra, Sirius se quitó la máscara. Su rostro permaneció impenetrable... orgulloso. Por lo menos en eso demostraría a su prima que no tenía razón. Él no era ningún cobarde.

- No creas que con esto me demuestras nada.

- Sí lo he hecho. No te tengo miedo, Bellatrix.

- Deberías.

Y Sirius supo que tenía razón.

"¡LARRY!"

Un hombre apareció por la puerta, gritando como loco, desesperado, sabiendo que algo horrible había sucedido. Blanco como un muerto, sus ojos se desviaron de los cadáveres de sus amigos a los dos mortífagos que había en medio de la sala... al rostro de Sirius.

- Sirius... –susurró, sin poder creerse lo que sus ojos daban por evidente.

No le dio tiempo a nada más. Muy molesta por la interrupción, Bellatrix volvió con rapidez la cabeza y clavó sus ojos centelleantes en el auror.

Dos hilillos de sangre oscura le salieron de lagrimal, rodándole por las pálidas mejillas. Cayó al suelo como un peso muerto, y ya no se movió de ahí más.

Bellatrix miró de nuevo a Sirius.

- Al parecer no era tu amigo... casi me matas y no era tu puto amigo.

- Acabas de matar a su padre –le informó Sirius con una estudiada voz fría, intentando controlar desesperadamente los temblores que le amenazaban con empezar a recorrerle al ver el cuerpo del auror.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? –se burló la mujer-. ¿Correr a su lado?

- Esperar a que se te pase el cabreo.

- ¡No pienso tolerar ni una sola idiotez, Sirius!

La ira se agolpaba en cada uno de sus gestos, pero el hombre vio algo más... restos de un miedo atroz.

- Estás asustada.

Y la mujer soltó una carcajada histérica.

- ESTÁS MUY EQUIVOCADO. ¡NO ESTOY ASUSTADA!

- Has estado a punto de morir.

- ¡CASI ME MATAS!

- No ha sido mi culpa.

- CLARO QUE HA SIDO TU CULPA. ¡TE QUEDASTE PARADO CUANDO TENÍAS QUE MATARLO!

Sirius no contestó, dejó que Bellatrix descargara su furia sobre él... casi suplicando mentalmente por que se le pasara pronto. Aunque sospechaba que esta vez era diferente.

- Lo has elegido a él... antes que a mí. Sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer contigo. Ya sabes como se trata aquí a los traidores, Sirius, y yo tengo órdenes precisas.

- ¿Órdenes? –soltó Sirius, sin comprender nada... o tal vez sí.

- Claro que sí... ¿para qué crees que hemos venido si no?

- Pero...

- Te dije una vez que si alguna vez tenía que elegir entre Él y tú no dudaría, Sirius. No pienso hacerlo.

- ¡Yo no he traicionado a nadie! –bramó Sirius, perdiendo los nervios.

- Mentira.

- Por favor, Bellatrix, créeme. Sólo me sorprendió escuchar su nombre y di por hecho que era James.

- ¿Y si hubiese sido él, Sirius? –soltó Bellatrix, furiosa-. ¿Qué me hubieses hecho si el que ahora estuviese muerto hubiera sido tu amigo y no su padre?

Sirius la besó, rodeándola con sus brazos y acercándola a su pecho. Presionó con su lengua para que la joven entreabriese sus tensos labios, y ella al final se rindió al deseo.

- No te creo –susurró Bellatrix, amagando un nuevo beso.

- Te lo demostraré –contestó Sirius en voz baja, como una confesión. Buscó de nuevo los labios de la mujer, y ésta aceptó las caricias salvajes de su amante, sus besos apasionados y húmedos.

Las manos de Sirius se deslizaron hasta la cintura de Bella, hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Ella se apretó contra él, y éste la alzó para que ella rodeara con sus piernas las caderas del hombre.

Bellatrix arqueó la espalda, dejando a la vista la elegante línea del cuello, desnuda. Sirius la besó, subiendo de nuevo hacia sus labios. Retrocedió un par de pasos cuando la mujer se inclinó hacia delante, sujetando con sus manos el rostro de Sirius, besándolo con avidez, para que él calmase con sus labios la rabia que aún sentía.

El ardor de la mujer hizo a Sirius perder el equilibrio, y cayó hacia atrás, encima de un montón de cajas vacías cubiertas por sábanas polvorientas y sucias.

Bellatrix ni se inmutó por el golpe. A horcajadas sobre el vientre del hombre, lo seguía besando, mientras él insistía en recorrer el cuerpo de ella con sus manos, en un leve roce que despertaba toda la fogosidad de la joven.

Jadeando, Bella se levantó, incorporándose para quitarse la túnica negra, que sentía que en ese momento sobraba. Sirius vislumbró primero el delgado vientre de la mujer, y luego sus pechos cubiertos por un sujetador negro que los hacía aún mucho más deseables.

La mujer dejó su túnica en el suelo, a su lado, y miró a Sirius, dominando la situación. Al final, respondiendo a los deseos del hombre, volvió a acercar su rostro a sus labios.

- Siempre he querido follar entre muertos –confesó con una voz tan lasciva que hizo las delicias de Sirius.

Besos espaciados, penetrantes y deseados. Sirius la cogió por la cintura y la hizo rodar, dejando que la espalda desnuda de la mujer se acomodase a las cajas rotas.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¿Me vas a complacer? –ronroneó, incorporándose sobre los codos, con su pelo oscuro rozándole los hombros y el pecho, en bello contraste con su piel blanca.

- Puede.

La suave risa de la mujer rodeó a Sirius, y cuando ella lo atrajo cogiéndole por la túnica, el hombre no opuso resistencia.

- Ahora no puedes negarte.

- Sí que puedo.

- Inténtalo –le desafió Bellatrix, con una oscura sonrisa.

Llevando una mano al valle que formaban sus pechos, la joven se desabrochó el sujetador.

- ¿Estás seguro?

Lo que menos estaba Sirius era seguro. Se encontraba encima de una mujer bellísima e incitante, que encima era su amante y que estaba prácticamente desnuda. No, se podía decir que _no_ estaba seguro.

- ¿Y tú? –murmuró, inclinándose hacia delante, apoyando la mano justamente debajo de uno de los redondeados senos de la joven.

- ¿Te consideras irresistible? –preguntó Bellatrix, arqueando las cejas.

- En cierto modo –replicó con una sonrisa esquiva.

- Con tanta ropa no puedo valorar –murmuró críticamente.

Respondiendo a sus deseos, Sirius se quitó la túnica en apenas unos segundos.

Bellatrix se mordió el labio inferior, con inocente seducción. Contempló el bien cuidado cuerpo de Sirius, sus músculos marcados, su piel suave y tentadora.

Se sonrió.

- ¿Y bien?

- Hum...

- ¿Necesitas más incentivos? –susurró Sirius, acercando su rostro al de ella, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos los labios de Bellatrix, que se morían de deseo.

Ésta optó por dejarse de juegos. Agarró la muñeca de Sirius con la izquierda para atraerlo hacia ella, mientras entrelazaba los dedos de la otra mano en el pelo oscuro del hombre, capturando su boca.

Sin dejar que los labios del hombre se alejasen demasiado, Bellatrix rompió el beso jadeando, con los ojos entornados en una elocuente mirada.

- Ni una palabra más.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Bellatrix se arrimó aún más a Sirius, cariñosa, para sentir su cuerpo cálido y desnudo junto al de ella. Cuando él pasó una mano por su espalda, abrazándola, Bella se estremeció.

- Sigo sin creerte, Sirius –dijo en un susurro al oído del hombre.

Éste suspiró, y dirigió sus ojos grises hacia la joven.

- Te dije que te lo demostraría.

- ¿Y cómo? –replicó Bellatrix, girándose levemente para quedar tumbada de lado-. Yo he sido sincera contigo, Sirius, selo tú conmigo. ¿A él o a mí? Di.

Sirius dudo un segundo, temeroso de no saber que responder, de un nuevo arrebato por parte de su prima... Un nuevo ataque de furia que posiblemente le costaría la vida.

- A ti.

- Promételo –dijo, apoyando una mano en el pecho de él para incorporarse.

- Lo prometo.

Fue un hilo de voz. Le hubiese gustado gritar de rabia. Con tan solo dos palabras, acababa de decir adiós a su mejor amigo. Acababa de despreciar muchos años de una firme amistad, por la que en un día hubiese dado todo; por la que lo hubiese arriesgado todo.

- ¿Qué significa para ti una promesa, Bella?

La joven soltó una carcajada, que hizo que todo su cuerpo temblase de excitación.

- ¿Para mí? Nada –contestó, escurriéndose de los brazos cálidos de Sirius y, desnuda, se levantó. Caminó sin mostrar ningún pudor la distancia que le separaba del padre de James-. Pero para ti sí, y con eso me vale.

Sirius sintió que el corazón se le encogía cuando vio como ella se agachaba a su lado y le daba la vuelta, mostrando el rostro del hombre maduro, con la sangre que le recorría las mejillas ya coagulada.

- Es una pena... y todo por venir a salvar a sus amigos –dijo, clavando la mirada en los ojos perdidos del cadáver-. ¿No crees, Sirius?

El aludido no contestó. Las náuseas se lo impedían.

- Me atrevo a suponer que tu amigo no estará especialmente contento –añadió, y ahora, aún agachada, sí se volvió a mirar a su primo-. Habrá que ir a darle la triste noticia.

Sirius apretó los labios y no dijo nada.

_**N/A: Ahg, me ha costado eones terminar este xapi... Lo cierto es que ya se me pasó la racha con los exámenes de actualizar cada semana. A ver si cuando se acaben empiezo de nuevo.**_

**_Lo primero me salió bastante rápido, pero cuando llegué a la discusión ya me detuve. Creo que no he conseguido que transmitiera lo que yo quería, pero no he sabido hacerla mejor. Me costaba imaginar como podía poner una conversación donde Bella pasase de querer matar a Sirius (estand muy muy muy enfadada) a besarlo y acostarse con él. Lo cierto es que me quedó como no imaginaba... algo fuerte, pues con el primer beso Sirius dice que si ella hubiese matado a James él no hubiese hecho nada (weno, sí, besarla), por eso ella no le cree. No sé... muy raro todo esto. Sirius se está volviendo muy malo. Y luego ya cuando llegué a la parte crítica me entró bloqueo neuronal. Toda la mañana delante del pc, escuchando música, para escribir 4 líneas sin exagerar. Me costó empezar lo mío._**

**_Otra cosa que quiero comentar. Cómo mata Bella al padre de James. Igual que Harry pierde el control e hincha a su tía, Bellatrix pierde el control y mata al hombre. Algo más salvaje, pero recordar que los conocimientos de Bella son mucho mayores, y el poder también. Sí, hace un hechizo sin varita, pero es que la varita solo sirve para concentrar la magia. Ella hace una especie de maldición que colapsa el cerebro al padre de James, y le provoca que los ojos le sangren._**

**_Pero en fin, ya me callo con eso. Espero que os haya gustado Sirius como vino al mundo jejje. Os agradecería los reviews, la verdad. Y a partir de ahora ya queda solo un xapi. Intentaré subirlo lo más rápido posible, ya que tengo varias cosas pensadas. Además quiero subir rápido el 7 de Amnesia, y luego ya me dedicaré más lentamente a el 12 de SDY y el 9 de Azkaban, que ando algo blokeada con esos dos. ¡Pero no adelantemos acontecimientos!_**

**_Y weno, con la web y eso pues ahora estoy dedicándome a buscar fics de Bella y a subirlos. Si conocéis algunos que estén bien recomendármelos plis. Yo os recomiendo uno que se llama "Amantes", un Severus-Bellatrix wenisimo, sin duda. Me encantó. Lo peor es que me tengo que dedicar a corregir todos los errores que tienen mis fics, que son muchos (recomiendo hacer lo mismo a los que tengan fics de Bella y quieran que los publique en la web). El caso es que me gustaría subir las correcciones a pero con todos estos problemas de formato que está habiendo, no voy a tener más remedio que esperarme. _**

**_Bss! Joanne_**

**_PD: Sé que he hablado muxo esta vez, pero tengo una duda. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre el rating NC-17 y R? De todas formas creo que el de este fic lo bajaré no? O lo dejo como está? Al final no puse parte crítica como pensaba hacer en un principio, sino una mucho más suave, pero lo cierto es que me gusta más así. No sé porqué, pero no me salía..._ **

**CONTESTO REVIEWS (muxas graxias a todos!)**

**-Lily Dark Black: **Weno, Sirius no es tan malo... muahahahah, o tal vez no? Aquí ha rechazado a James por Bella, pero puede que... ya verás, ya verás. Solo queda el xapi final! Ya te veré por aquí también, jejje...

-**Agus y Moony**: Wenas! Me alegro de que te parezca que tienen una relación diferente (es justo lo que quería) y xiiiii, Sirius sale muy mono (y en este xapi más... más ligerillo de ropa jejje). Y la web pues sigo con problemas de diseño, intentando completarla, además de que ahora estoy buscando fics de Bella. Ya me leí varios por En cuanto a tu web, pues ya me has debido ver por ahí. Muxas graxias por lo que decíais de mis fics, pero espero que pronto haya más cositas okis?

**-Nury: **Como ves cumplí lo de Sirius eh? Jjaja, aunque no llegué tan lejos como pensaba en un principio. Pensé que quedaba mejor así, pero weno... tal vez en otro fic. (muahahaha ya estoy pensando en un buen argumento para liarlos!). Jugar con hielos XD Jiji, y cuando kieras me pasas la lista de los tios wenos k dices! Ya sabes k la toy esperando jeje. Venga, bxtos! Y a ver que piensas de este xapi!

**-Bellatrix Black:** Asi que celosilla... mmm, yo también! Tal vez deberíamos matar a Bella y compartir a Sirius XDD En cuanto a lo del matrimonio, pues ni siquiera yo sé que va a pasar con respecto a eso. Puede que diga que sí, puede que no... o puede que ni siquiera vuelva a meter la pregunta! Tengo que pensarlo, jeje, aunk tranki, si hay boda, serás la madrina jejje.

-**Lyra Nyeder**: Ohhh, wapisima, k tal? Ya te exaba de menos! A ver si hablamos algún día por el msn, oks? Eso, eso, que llegue ya el veranito. Yo a escribir y tú a leer jejje. EBDJ te ha gustado? Yo siento debilidad por ese fic... jejje, es de los pocos que Bella sale dominada, además de que Rody... uf, es muxo Rody! Pero mientras no se me ocurra otro con él, nos conformaremos con Siriusin, que tp ta nada mal.

-**AnnaTB**: Weno... como ves mi época de actualizar rápido se paso momentáneamente, xo cuando no tenga exams quiero actualizar a xapi por semana más o menos. Este verano quiero dejar terminadas varias historias! En cuanto a la boda Bella-Sirius... sí, tengo que pensar qué contestaría Bellatrix. Ni siquiera yo lo sé! Es algo que me está trayendo de cabeza, hasta que se me ocurra algo decentillo que sirva... por lo que sino se me ocurre no habrá boda jeje. Ya lo veréis! Y lo de los fics que te hablaba, pues verás lo que me pasó XD Ese comentario lo añadi al final, y lo añadi en tu respuesta en vez de a la de Angie Crowe. Has visto que fallo mas tonto? XD

-**Akasha**: El review más largo que he recibido! Has hecho una macro descripción fenomenal sobre toda la relación que mantienen en este fic. En serio, xika, pensamos igual. Bella como mala conciencia... jejje, me la imagino en el hombro de Sirius con un tridente y una capa roja XD Estaría bien para un fanart eso! Aunque Sirius no la hace siempre caso, pero weno... Sí, Voldy-pooh fue muy malo al interrumpirles... y en cuanto a la boda, aún no sé si habrá, porque del 4 no lo tengo todo pensado. Puede que sí, puede que no... muahhahaa, ya veréis. Espero subirlo pronto de todas formas. En cuanto a lo de "escribir hasta morir de asko" se extiende hasta ti tb! NECESITO TUS FICS CON URGENCIA! Has hecho una pequeña maravilla con el Bella-Sirius cortito que me pasaste. Uhhh, tengo que contarte muchas cosas. A ver si este finde podemos hablar.

-**Angie Crowe:** Sí, puede que lo del matrimonio fuese demasiado pronto, pero como esto tampoco va a tener muxos xapis, pues... fue un arrebato de Sirius (y mío también!). Por lo demás, muxas graxias por tu review, me ha gustado muxo. Tan formal... tan crítico, muy bien! XD Y ya vi que subiste fics. Los tengo guardados, y a ver si saco un ratillo para leerlos. Por cierto, si quieres que publique en mi web tus historias de Bella, porque no las echas un vistazo para corregir alguna falta o lo que creas oportuno y me los mandas al mail en documento word?

-**Marin Black**: Jjeje, me reí un buen rato con tu review XDD K entusiasta eres, y con tu loka neurona (como se llamaba, por cierto? Jejej). Sí, si hubiese matado Siriusin al bebé hubiese sido demasiado cruel, aunque bueno, en este xapi hay muertes para todos los gustos, y ciertas confesiones de Sirius bastante fuertes... Bella, por su parte, no cambiará! Y jejej, nunca había pensado en Voldy como maleducado (más bien como inoportuno), pero me ha exo gracia! En fin, a ver si hablamos prontito por el msn, y estaría bien si algún día coincidimos con Aki y hablamos las 3. Bxtos, wapa!


	4. Lealtad

**Actualización del xapi: 11 de Octubre del 2005. (Oh, dios, me sigue dando tanta pena como cuando lo escribí snif snif). **

**_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis en esta historia no me pertenece, sino que es de JK. Lo que no os suene de nada sí es mío (lo que creo que supone solo la trama... y bueno, Eion Hergaff jejje). _**

**_N/A: Y weno... estuve pensando en el fic Bella-Sirius del que os hablé. Se me ocurrió una idea, pero al final decidí que quedaba mejor para un xapi de SDY. Lo que si quiero meter una estelar aparición de sexy-Rody. Ya veremos si se me ocurre algo original. ¿Alguna sugerencia? _**

**_Pero mientras no haya ideas sigamos con este... ¡todos a leer!_**

**_Joanne_**

**BLACK MIRROR**

**IV. LEALTAD**

Escondidos tras la valla de piedra que rodeaba una antigua mansión, dos figuras envueltas en sombras discutían en voz baja.

- Lo prometiste ¿recuerdas? –susurró Bellatrix, apoyada en la pared, con las manos a la espalda. Se incorporó y se acercó a Sirius, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos.

El hombre la observó en silencio, muy serio y, tal vez, con un deje de tristeza.

- ¿Qué es una promesa para ti, Sirius? –dijo la joven, lanzando al aire la pregunta.

Imágenes de un almacén y de Bellatrix en sus brazos le vivieron a la mente a Sirius. Se lo había prometido. Le había dicho que le demostraría que la elegía a ella, y ahora Bellatrix quería cobrarse la promesa.

Sirius se arrepentía de haber abierto la boca, de haber mostrado debilidad y miedo a morir y a alejarse de ella. Si no hubiera sido por esa promesa, Bella no lo hubiese perdonado, y con seguridad lo hubiese matado. Pero él había elegido a Voldemort, había elegido seguir con su vida como mortífago y junto a ella. La había preferido a James.

¿Seguro? Sirius seguía dudando. Era algo que no podía elegir. Tan diferentes, pero tan necesarios para él. Ambos.

Bellatrix no lo entendía; no comprendía que la amistad de James era muy importante para él, aunque en los últimos tiempos se hubiesen alejado. James era parte de su vida.

Pero allí estaba él. Se había dejado arrastrar por ella una vez más.

- Es muy sencillo, Sirius.

- Si tú lo dices...

- Yo lo digo –murmuró con una sonrisa oscura, como una premonición de lo que estaba por venir-. Sólo tienes que llamar a la puerta.

Sirius asintió, clavando unos ojos melancólicos en la casa, en la entrada.

- Yo te ayudaré; te lo prometo.

- Tú misma dijiste que las promesas no eran nada para ti –replicó secamente, con voz sombría-. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo solo.

- Como quieras.

En una nube de humo, Bellatrix desapareció. Sirius se quedó quieto unos segundos antes de empezar a andar hacia la casa. Sabía que ella no andaba muy lejos. Sabía que lo observaba con atención; todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Cuando estuvo delante de la enorme puerta de madera, Sirius quiso dar media vuelta. Alejarse corriendo de allí, porque sabía que como cruzase el umbral ya no habría un regreso.

Tocó con los nudillos, primero suavemente, con miedo; luego más fuerte.

En el interior se escucharon pasos. Sirius los reconoció. Hubiese sabido a quién pertenecían hasta en la oscuridad.

Cuando James le abrió la puerta, Sirius no supo qué decir. Lo miró, con unas enormes ganas de llorar que tuvo que aguantarse. Contempló a su mejor amigo, descuidado, con barba de tres días. Se fijó en sus ojos brillantes por el alcohol, en su pelo más rebelde de lo común. En su expresión desesperada y perdida.

Cuando James lo abrazó; cuando tuvo a su mejor amigo convulsionándose por los sollozos entre sus brazos, tuvo que morderse el labio para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

- Maldita sea, Sirius. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? –balbuceó, estrechándole aún más fuerte-. Te necesitaba.

- L-lo siento, James –susurró-. Perdóname. Por todo.

Por todo lo que iba a ocurrir y que había estado entre sus manos evitar.

Sirius apartó a James, evitando mirarlo. ¡No podía mirarlo!

- No hagas ruido... Mamá acaba de dormirse –murmuró, apartándose las lágrimas de las mejillas-. Está destrozada. Casi se desmaya, cuando vinieron a darnos la noticia...

Se desplomó en un sillón, posiblemente en el que había estado sentado consumiéndose en sus pensamientos antes de que Sirius llegase.

Cogió la botella de alcohol, medio vacía, y pegó un trago largo. Luego la apoyó en sus piernas, y se dedicó a juguetear como ausente con ella, pasando el pulgar por la boca de ésta.

- ¿No quieres? –preguntó, pero al ver la negativa de Sirius esbozó la sonrisa más amarga que éste recordara haber visto en toda su vida-. Ayuda un poco.

- No creo que sea el modo.

- Pero hasta que lo encuentre, esto me ayuda. A olvidar por un rato, al menos. Aunque luego todo viene peor, más vívido... –James se estremeció, asaltado por pensamientos horribles-. Fui a ver el cuerpo, Sirius; tenía que verlo.

El hombre moreno no dijo nada. Miraba a su mejor amigo, sin decir palabra, horrorizado por verle sufrir así.

- Estaba tan frío... –dijo, perdiendo su mirada en el líquido que se movía encerrado en la botella-. Y su sonrisa, Sirius, no quedaba ni rastro de ella. ¿Recuerdas su sonrisa?

- Claro.

Sonrisa cálida, con unos hoyuelos pequeños y divertidos que la adornaban.

- Tengo pesadillas –confesó, dando un nuevo trago-. Cada vez que cierro los ojos lo veo en esa asquerosa camilla, cubierto por la bolsa de plástico negro. ¡No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza!

Hundiendo la cara en las manos, James se inclinó hacia delante, ahogándose en su propio dolor.

Sirius lo miraba, sintiéndose incapaz de consolarle. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo cuando él había visto el cadáver fresco? Era tan hipócrita... No quería engañarlo.

- James...

- Sabía que estaba en peligro –murmuró el hombre, quitándose las gafas para frotarse los enrojecidos ojos-. Podía haberle impedido ir; haberle retenido y...

- Él sabía que se arriesgaba.

- Yo sabía el peligro...

- Y él también, James. No podías adivinar lo que iba a ocurrir.

- Mi madre se muere de pena, Sirius... se está muriendo. Y yo no puedo hacer nada. Me estoy quedando solo.

En otro tiempo Sirius lo hubiese abrazado, reconfortado, susurrándole que nunca estaría solo, que siempre lo tendría a él.

¿Pero cómo iba a decirle eso si sabía perfectamente para qué había ido a casa de James?

- Deja el alcohol, por favor –murmuró Sirius, desesperado por ver a su amigo en esas condiciones.

James miró la botella. Despacio, con el pulso temblándole, la dejó encima de la mesa, y las lágrimas volvieron a asomar a sus ojos oscuros y humedecidos.

- Siempre había escuchado historias ¿sabes? Gente que viene, muy formales, serios; te saludan y te dan la noticia –susurró, balbuceante-. Cuando aparecieron... Dios, Sirius, no podía creerlo. Sentí que todo se destrozaba, que todo lo que estaba yendo bien se desintegraba en trozos diminutos.

Sirius lo miró, sintiéndose cada vez peor. La carga que estaba soportando le quemaba la lengua. Algo en su interior le suplicaba que contase a James la verdad, aunque supiera que su amistad terminaría en ese preciso instante. No podía soportarlo más.

- ¿Y los demás, James, por qué no hay nadie aquí, contigo? –preguntó Sirius, confundido-. ¿Dónde está Lily?

- No quería verla... –susurró James, y levantó la mirada hacia Sirius, como si le consolara su sola presencia-. Eres al primero que dejo entrar.

- Necesitas ayuda.

James negó con la cabeza muy despacio.

- No quiero que me vea así.

- ¿Has visto los periódicos, James? Tu padre tenía muchos amigos, muchos que también lo echan de menos.

- No quiero condolencias ni compasión –dijo, mirando a un punto fijo al frente, con los dientes apretados-. Quiero que me devuelvan a mi padre.

- Pero James... –susurró Sirius, poniéndole una mano en el hombro-. ¿Por qué no hablas con Lily? Ella te quiere. Seguro que está deseando verte.

- Claro, es eso. ¿Te ha dicho ella que me convencieses? Fue a darte la noticia ella ¿verdad?

Sirius empalideció. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de ella. No miraba a su mejor amigo, sino justo detrás de él; detrás del sillón en el que éste estaba sentado.

Bellatrix, confundiéndose entre las sombras, le guiñó un ojo y sonrió levemente.

- No precisamente, Potter –intervino su voz acariciante, femenina y venenosa.

James se levantó de un salto, dándose la vuelta a toda velocidad. Al ver a Bellatrix, al reconocerla, retrocedió, poniéndose delante de Sirius para protegerlo.

La joven soltó una carcajada ante la ironía de la situación. Nunca hubiese pensado que su amistad llegaba hasta tal extremo.

James buscó con manos temblorosas su varita entre sus ropas, desesperado por encontrarla. Tenía la mente tan nublada que ni recordaba dónde la había dejado.

- Borrachos... débiles de mente –masculló Bellatrix, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Te ayudaré a resolver tus dudas.

- ¡No te acerques! –bramó James, al ver que la joven avanzaba hacia ellos.

- No intentes luchar, Potter. Estás en minoría de condiciones.

Al escuchar sus palabras, James miró alrededor, buscando más mortífagos escondidos. ¿Qué había querido decir esa asesina?

Bella suspiró, decepcionada. Esperaba encontrarse con un duelo interesante y lo que tenía ante sí era un borracho incapaz de unir dos ideas. Un hombre destrozado por el dolor, muy sensible a todo en esos momentos... Sonrió, decidida a jugar con eso.

- Veo que tendremos que ir más despacio. Entonces ¿por dónde empezamos, Sirius?

El aludido se tensó, pálido como un muerto. No se atrevió a mirar a James a los ojos cuando éste se puso firmemente delante suyo, preparado para dar su vida por él.

- No busques actos de valentía... Yo no voy a matarte.

James no se relajó; tampoco Sirius, que sabía perfectamente la doble intención que guardaba la frase de Bellatrix. Le había pedido que no interviniese, pero allí estaba. Sirius apostaría cualquier cosa a que se había aburrido de esperar, y había venido buscando algo de diversión. Y la encontraría... siempre la encontraba.

- No ha sido la Sangre Sucia la que le ha revelado a Sirius la _triste_ noticia.

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARLA...

- No empieces con esas. No pienso perder el tiempo –escupió Bellatrix, empezando a hartarse. Odiaba la "nobleza" de Potter; odiaba que con cada frase que soltaba le recordase su traición a las familias de Sangre Limpia-. Te voy a contar una historia y no quiero que me interrumpas.

James se quedó en silencio, ardiendo de rabia. Miró impotente la varita que Bella sujetaba en sus peligrosas manos, y supo que posiblemente morirían.

-Fíjate en las ropas de tu amigo –ordenó la mujer, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

James miró a Sirius, recordando de pronto que estaba detrás suyo. Sus ojos recorrieron los ropajes negros de su mejor amigo, sin inmutarse. Luego volvió a girarse hacia la mujer.

- ¿Y bien?

- Estúpido... –masculló Bella, acercándose hacia ellos.

Observó divertida como los ojos de Potter iban abriéndose cada vez más, asustados, con las pupilas dilatadas por el miedo y brillantes por el alcohol.

-Aparta.

James no se movió. Miró amenazante a Bellatrix, y ésta soltó una suave risa que hizo que un escalofrío subiese por su espalda. Al final sintió la mano de Sirius en su hombro, incitándole a que obedeciese a la joven.

Bellatrix sonrió, y se puso detrás de Sirius. Asomándose por encima del hombro de su primo, con una mirada pícara y las cejas enarcadas, alzó los brazos y puso la máscara blanca de mortífago a Sirius.

Éste escuchó el sonido ahogado que hizo James por la impresión, y presa de un ataque de furia y pánico, odiando a su prima por hacer eso, apartó con brusquedad la máscara, haciendo que saliese volando hasta chocar contra la pared.

Escuchó entonces el susurro de Bellatrix en su oído, su cálido aliento rozándole la oreja.

- Esa máscara es tu verdadero rostro, Sirius.

Sirius se apartó de ella con rapidez, escapando a los brazos de ella, que querían rodearle la cintura.

Bellatrix chasqueó la lengua, pero luego riendo volvió a concentrar toda su atención en James.

- Oh ¡qué curioso! –exclamó juntando las manos, con cierto retintín en la voz-. ¡Tu mejor amigo es un mortífago! Y adivina quién vio morir a tu padre...

James había retrocedido horrorizado, chocando contra una mesilla y tirando varios objetos al suelo.

- Veo que no te lo esperabas. Y eso que creías conocerlo _tan_ bien.

- ¿Qué le has hecho, zorra? –masculló James, intentando controlarse, buscando un sentido lógico a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Buscar una excusa razonable, porque Sirius _no_ podía ser un mortífago.

- Je, escepticismo... Creí haberte convencido. Míralo bien, Potter. Te aseguro que no está bajo el hechizo del _Imperius_ –dijo, acercándose de nuevo a Sirius, que miraba a James sin poder decir palabra-. Incluso te diré algo más... Ha venido especialmente para complacerme.

- No te creo.

- No importa... El resultado será el mismo me crees o no ¿verdad, Sirius?

Bellatrix se mordió el labio inferior, disfrutando al máximo de la situación. Clavó sus ojos grises y fríos en James, y una sonrisa macabra iluminó sus facciones.

- ¿Sabes a qué ha venido? -la joven avanzó hasta James, y lo rodeó, quedándose a su espalda. Puso una mano en su hombro y la dejó resbalar por su cuello, mientras miraba fijamente a Sirius. Dejó que su índice recorriese la yugular de James y se detuvo en su barbilla, haciéndole alzar la cabeza-. Mira a tu mejor amigo mientras te mata.

Bellatrix se apartó rápidamente del hombre, convulsionándose por la risa. Apartándose las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos, se apoyó en una mesa cercana.

- No –dijo James, que no había apartado la vista de Sirius desde la confesión de la joven. No se fijó en la varita que éste sostenía cuando se acercó a él; no se detuvo a pensar en lo que había dicho Bella que había venido a hacerle.

James cogió a Sirius de los hombros, zarandeándolo. No se detuvo cuando vio las lágrimas en los ojos de su mejor amigo. Tampoco lo hizo cuando sintió la suyas rodando por sus mejillas.

- ¡Te dije que te alejases de ella! –exclamó-. ¿Por qué, Sirius, por qué me haces esto?

- La elegí a ella.

- ¡No, aún puedes salir!

- No puedo.

- Sirius, por favor...

- Lo siento, James, lo siento mucho.

Sirius apretó la varita entre sus dedos y la luz verde iluminó toda la estancia.

Cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza. Sentía la sangre salir de las heridas que se había hecho en las palmas de la mano con las uñas...

Estaba vacío.

No quería abrir los ojos. No quería asimilar lo que había hecho.

- Sirius.

No importaba que lo llamasen. No importaba que fuera _su_ voz.

Quería morirse.

Sintió unos labios rozándole los suyos, depositando un suave beso.

- Lo has hecho bien, Sirius. Podemos irnos.

Y se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

James yacía en el suelo, con las lágrimas aún húmedas en sus mejillas y los ojos muy abiertos, velados y sin vida. Se agachó a su lado, incapaz de dejarlo así. Intentó acercar una mano para tocarlo pero no pudo, y la alejó. Sentía el corazón desbocado, latiendo a toda velocidad en su pecho, como si fuese a explotarle de dolor.

Acarició la mejilla del que fue su mejor amigo. Aún estaba caliente. Rozó su pelo, rebelde y castaño, suave. Finalmente cerró sus ojos y se levantó.

Sirius se detuvo y miró al pasillo principal, donde desde el hueco de las escaleras bajaba una voz enfermiza y triste.

- ¿James? James, cariño ¿puedes venir un momento?

La madre de su mejor amigo lo llamaba, pero él no acudiría. Y Sirius sabía que cuando ella bajase y descubriese lo que había ocurrido, no lo soportaría.

Sintió la mano de Bellatrix rodearle la suya, tirando de él para que saliese de la casa. Él se dejó llevar, incapaz de negarse en ese momento a nada.

Caminaron atravesando el jardín, levemente iluminado por la luna creciente. Dos sombras que se confundían en la noche, que nadie debía ver.

Sirius se detuvo, haciendo que Bellatrix se volviese a mirarlo, escrutadores sus ojos.

- Te he elegido a ti.

- Lo sé –dijo, apoyándose en el pecho de Sirius mientras éste la rodeaba con sus brazos.

- Pero ¿y tú?

Bellatrix se quedó en silencio.

- No quiero darte a elegir entre Él y yo. Sé perfectamente a quién elegirías... –detalló Sirius en voz baja-. Sólo quiero tener la seguridad de que he ganado algo con esta elección.

- ¿Y qué quieres?

- Cásate conmigo.

Abrigada por el cuerpo del hombre, Bellatrix se quedó contemplándolo. Debía haberlo supuesto. Él la había elegido, y ahora quería tener la seguridad de que ella no iba a ser de otro hombre.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Sirius? –replicó, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla-. Aún tienes muchas cosas que demostrarme.

_**N/A: BUAAAAAAAAA! Creo que esto es lo más Angst que he escrito nunca, snif, snif... Que depresión mientras escribía, en serio. Casi me echo a llorar. No sé qué tal habrá quedado, pero el caso es que yo me imaginaba todo en la mente y horror! Mu triste todo esto.**_

_**Y ha terminado el fic. Me alegra ver que os ha gustado, y como podéis ver, al final si metí la pregunta del matrimonio de nuevo, aunque supongo que no estaréis satisfechos. No dice que sí, pero tampoco dice que no. Viene a ser que a Sirius le queda aún para curtirse como mortífago... Pero ya ha dado el primer paso. En mi opinión con el tiempo acabarían casándose, pero eso lo dejo a elección de cada uno.**_

_**Tengo sinceramente que felicitar a Nury, porque en su review adivinó el final de este fic. Yo ya lo tenía pensado desde el principio, y no me influyó, pero me pareció curioso que alguien cayera en lo mismo que yo. Sirius eligió a Bellatrix, y ya James no tiene nada que hacer en su vida. También estuve pensando... En verdad intervinieron mucho los sentimientos de Bella, porque Sirius podía haber sido un estupendo espía para Voldemort.**_

_**Mas cosas que comentar... las webs van bien. Ahora estoy avanzando con mi blog, que ya tengo el diseño casi completo. En cuando a la de Bellatrix, aún tengo que pulirla, pero voy buscando cositas por Internet y eso. Si podéis ayudarme os lo agradecería infinitamente.**_

_**Por ahora tengo que seriamente recomendar el maravilloso fic que ha hecho Akasha, y que se titula Yo te diré. Es un Bella-Sirius, pero menudo fic. Mi one-shot favorito de Bella. Transmite muchísimo, en serio. De estos que te recorren escalofríos mientras lees. Esta basado en una canción de un grupo argentino (Miranda). Si queréis escucharla, os la puedo pasar. Es curiosa... rara puede decirse, pero yo me he viciado por completo.**_

_**Ah, y ahora leyendo reviews... se me ha olvidado comentar una cosa. En el anterior xapi, cuando Bella se cabrea tanto, hay varias razones para su exagerada reacción: primero el miedo que ha pasado (creo que Bella nunca se ha plantado seriamente la posibilidad de morir), luego que Sirius haya reaccionado tanto al oír el nombre de Potter (se supone que es un auror más... que Sirius tiene que matarlo igual que a los otros), que además ha sido por el descuido de Sirius por el que casi muere... por el de Sirius, y no por el de otro (eso la importa), y por último aunque no lo haya tratado en el fic (se me olvidó juju), que Bellatrix propuso a Sirius para mortífago, y por tanto que él falle es una humillación para ella ante Voldemort. **_

_**Pero todo eso no es lo único importante. Ahora que James ha muerto, no se ha casado con Lily... por tanto no han podido tener a Harry y todo ha cambiado! Voldemort ya no caerá por ese medio... puede que aparezca otro para "destronarle", xo eso ya no es asunto mío jeje. **_

_**Y creo que ya. Suficiente cháchara por este xapi, jeje. Bxtos! Joanne**_

_**CONTESTO REVIEWS:**_

**-Akasha:** Bueno, esa explicación de arriba de la reacción de Bella era para ti, jeje. Decidí ponerla al leer tu review. Y como ves trate lo del matrimonio. ¿Qué te pareció? Al final no recuerdo si me contaste tu teoría... menuda memoria la mía. Por lo del duelo James-Sirius... más o menos ha ocurrido así, aunque algo más dramático. Y sí, estoy viciadísima con las canciones jejej, espero que me pases otra pronto! La del profe ya me la sé! El lunes y el martes supongo que estaré por el msn, aunque luego hasta el viernes ya nada por los exámenes. Bxtos! PD. Cuando vas a actualizar? Ya kieroooo!

**-Angie Crowe:** Acertaste con la promesa… ¡ha sido muy, muy importante! Y es verdad, nunca hemos coincidido por el msn. Esto no puede ser! Habrá que remediarlo jeje. Algún día tenemos que hablar. Por lo demás, a ver si puedo pasarme a leer tus fics, y espero las correcciones de tus xapis okis?

**-Agus y Moony:** Jejej, hola! Muxas graxias por tu review! Con esas cosas que dices me tendré que animar a hacer un R jejeje... Ya pensaré en algo para compensaros. A ver q t parece el final del fic! Ya me contareis. Bss! PD. Menudo lío te has exo con los episodios jejeje... pero ya sé de kien hablas. Sexy... mmm...

**-Bellatrix Black:** Weno, como puedes ver Sirius si se ha atrevido a hacer daño a Jamsie... algo más que daño. Snif, pobrecito... aunque vale, estuvo algo manipulado, pero lo hizo igualmente. Y la boda... pues ahí está! Jjejeje, me los imagino como pareja. Tiene que estar divertido... mmm, estaría bien para un fic! Jjajaaj, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea! Me encanta! Te la dedicaré, porque se me ha ocurrido mientras te contestaba jijiji. Bechitos, wapa!

**-Salazar Lestrange:** Ya te mandé un mail, pero da lo mismo. Me gusta verte por aquí, y me encantaría que te animases a dejar más reviews. Me encantó tu historia (ya la estoy recomendando a diestro y siniestro jeje) y me hace mucha ilusión verte por aquí. Hasta este review no sabía que me leías! O.O En cuanto a SDY, pues ahí sigue.. jaja, no sé cuando lo seguiré. Tengo que ponerme a ello, cierto. A pensar, a pensar! Y x cierto, anímate a hacer otra historia de Bella, anda... plissssssss

**-Nury:** Weeee, k tal, wapa? Jjaja, viste? Me adivinaste el final! Ya comparto tb conexión contigo... jejje, debe ser por las horas de msn xD K te pareció el final? Suficientemente triste? Jjeje, aunque del todo triste no es... Tiene a Bella para él, que era lo que quería no? Aunque k diablos! Ahhhhh Jamsieeee! Snif, snif... Sufrí muxo; escribir estas cosas es malo jeje. Weno, a ver si hablamos prontito, que tenemos muxo k comentar. MUUUUUUXOS BXTOS!

**-AnnaTB:** Aki si k te has debido sorprender entonces jeje. Aki SI mato a James. Ya, lo del xapi anterior fue chocante. Acostarse en un momento así... me costó muxo darle la vuelta a la conversación. Jijiji, Sirius es muuuu sexy! Lo adoro jjaja, aunque sea tan malo... En el fondo está atormentado. Pobecito... yo le cuidaré xD

**-Marin Black:** Como ves la frase 'Habrá que ir a darle la triste noticia' te daba mala espina con razón xD Pobre Marin... no te traumatices jejej! Y eligió a Bella por miedo? Mmm, no sé q decirte. En parte, pero tb porque ella le atrae muxo. Se podría decir que está "enamorado" de ella o algo así. La vida que lleva además ya no tiene nada que ver con James... se estaba separando de él. Ya no era lo mismo. Tiene mucha más relación con Bella. En fin, ya no sé que más comentarte. Muxas graxias por todos tus mensajitos (ahora k tas en WB ya te tengo en todos sitios jejje). A ver si hablamos por el msn, wapa! K tengo ganas de hablar contigo. Y jajaa, dile a Josy k hola! xD


End file.
